


Blanny's Big Blunder

by SilverWritingDesk



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Chubby, F/F, Fat - Freeform, Weight Gain, obese, slob, the road to hell is paved with good intentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk
Summary: An article on the CPU’s is released, however biased against certain aspects of the lovely ladies. Blanc in particular is affected harshly by this, and Neptune comes to help her friend become the biggest CPU.The plan is put into motion, as is Blanc’s mouth as she starts to eat every fatty food she can order! But will it give her that coveted bounty she desires so?!This was originally made August 18th, 2016!





	Blanny's Big Blunder

“Oh, Neptune, thank you for coming.” Mina greeted the Planeptunian girl as she entered the basilicom, looking quite worried.

Neptune smiled at her, putting her hands on her hips in her usual confident way. She was called her with an urgent notice that Blanc wasn’t doing alright, and that she was her only hope!

“What’s the haps? I was in the middle of a really hard level when you called me here!” The CPU said with a little huff, her cheeks puffing out a little. At the sound of her voice, the twins came running from down a hall off to the side. Rom and Ram grabbed onto her arms, beginning to drag her off in the direction. “H-Hey, hey, don’t tear my arms off! How else am I going to play games?!”

“Help our big sister!” Rom piped up with a tone of worry and urgency, a far cry from her usual timid meekness.

She groaned, accepting her fate as she stumbled along with the rather forceful twins.

“The heck is wrong with her? Having more headaches from her consoles? Spilled ink on her magnet opium or whatever?” Neptune began guessing while being pulled, Mina close on their heels.

“No, no, nothing like that…” The oracle’s soft voice responded. At least she was keeping her cool. “She saw some… upsetting news, you see. Some little tabloid entry about the CPUs, and she took her section quite.. quite personally. And not very well.”

Neptune dug the heels of her shoes into the floor, halting the twins’ movement, before she spun around, arms crossed. Her lips pursed out and she eyed Mina carefully. Something wasn’t adding up.

“I get it, I get it. Blanc ain’t her usual sunshine happy-go-lucky self.” Neptune summarized, nodding slowly while her foot tapped on the floor. “But what’s that gotta do with me? This seems like some low quest you’d give to someone just starting out an adventure!”

“You can cheer her up…!” Rom piped up, tugging at Nep’s sleeve with her eyes wide and hopefuly.

“Yeah! You have to!” Ram exclaimed, tugging on the other sleeve with much less gentleness than her sister. “You can… I don’t know, do something stupid! Make her laugh! She wouldn’t laugh at any of our comedy skits… I pulled out all the stops, too!”

“Uh-huh…! Knock-knock jokes… One liners… Puns… Nothing worked!”

Neptune paused, rubbing her cheek. Were they calling her funny? She did like making people laugh, and even when she wasn’t trying to, people laughed anyways! Maybe she was the most qualified person for the job!

“Weeeeeell, I don’t mean to brag…” She shook her head, revising her statement. “No, actually, I do. I can totally get that frown to turn upside down! Just watch!” Neptune gave them a confident grin before turning and heading to Blanc’s room. The twins called out their thanks, and Mina let out a sigh of relief.

Her knuckles rapped on the door, and she bounced back on her heels, calling out. “Blaaaanc! Blanny Blanny Blaaaanc! Better be dressed because Nep’s coming ‘atcha!” Without even waiting for a response, the protagonist pushed the door.

Blanc was lying flat on her bed, head held up slightly by her arms crossed under her chin. A thin paper magazine was laid out before her, opened up to an almost featureless page, with the exception of the text, and a picture of the white hearted CPU herself. Her eyes lazily dragged away from the reading, to Neptune at the door.

“…”

Neptune froze at the silence.

“T-Tough crowd… No books thrown at me? No rough words telling me to get out?” She paused, then shrugged, walking forward to meet her friend. “I’ll just invite myself in then.”

“What do you want?” Blanc finally said once Neptune was close enough to risk invading her personal space. She continued walking regardless. “Are you here to help? Out of everyone we know…” She sighed, slowly pushing herself to be sitting up, cross legged. “… You’re not the worst they could’ve called.”

Neptune grinned, flashing her a thumbs up before leaping up and plopping her butt down on the bed.

“I’m here to help! So, what’s got your pages crinkled, Blanny baby?” She asked as she leaned back on her hands, legs kicking off her bed. Her eyes glanced down at the magazine, and she swiped it up to read its contents.

“That… damn publication.” Blanc pulled herself forward some, watching Neptune read. “You didn’t look at it? I thought all the basilicoms were given a copy.”

“Eh? Oh, I think I heard Histy nag me about it or something, but I was in pudding land. And there’s no chance of me listening while I’m there!”

Blanc shook her head and leaned over to read the article as well.

“It’s all about us. Who’s the best CPU, really. Done by some damn reporter who isn’t aligned to any nation, so he’s touting that it’s ‘completely fair and unbiased’.” She remarked, using heavy sarcasm and large air quotes on the last few words. “Just a stupid piece about how attractive we are… And most of my article is about my damn chest! As if that’s all there is to me!”

Neptune turned a few pages to the article about herself and began reading it while Blanc ranted.

“I didn’t even bother reading yours! Just… Ugh! It’s so damn frustrating! I got a cute face, nice legs, strong arms…! I don’t need a stupid… boastful… big, dumb pair of udders like that!” Blanc almost yelled, although the ferocity of her voice was more turned inwards, as if trying to fortify herself.

“Heeey! They called me a lazy bum!” Neptune suddenly gasped, covering her mouth. Blanc doubted she heard a word she said. “I’m not a bum, I’m a protagonist!”

The Fairy Tale CPU sighed, laying back quickly with a heavy thud, sprawled out.

“Thanks for trying, Neptune.” She said with a dull voice, eyes shutting as she rolled to her side, facing away from the visitor. “But… I’ll get over it in a few days, I’ll be fine…”

Neptune grumbled slightly, then stopped, turning to her friend.

“Jeez, Blanc… With how sad you are, I’m surprised your bed isn’t soaked with rain!” She remarked, grinning a little, but it dimmed once she realized Blanc wasn’t laughing. “… Look, you’re upset about their stupid comment about your darn chest pillows?”

Blanc nodded just slightly, grabbing a pillow and hugging it close. Neptune almost felt like she was intruding on a personal moment suddenly.

“There’s an easy way to fix that!” The childish CPU remarked with a smile, turning to face her friend completely, legs crossed. “You should’ve just asked your friendly neighborhood Nep on how to fix that silly problem!”

“I’m not in the mood for jokes, especially about that…” Lowee’s CPU mumbled into her pillow, letting out another sigh.

“I’m not joking! I read this online, I’ve seen pictures, it toootally works! Promise! Cross my heart, swear to… uh… You get it!”

Blanc’s eyes rolled to glance at her, very curious now. Was she being serious? Was there something she didn’t think of? She tried everything, from tonics from snake oil salesmen, massages, hypnosis…

“You just have to eat! A lot! Like, sweets and stuff for extra fat! Cuz that’s what boobs are made of, right?” Neptune grinned triumphantly, hands on her hips as if she’d found the holy grail. “Different foods make different parts of you bigger! Chocolate for hips and butt, and like, milky stuff like ice cream helps your chest!”

“Neptune, the hell are you suggesting?!” Blanc growled as she sat up, still hugging the pillow. “You’re suggesting I just get fat?!”

Neptune squeaked, stumbling back and bracing against the footboard of the bed, raising her hands in self-defense.

“N-No! Er, yes, sort of! Fat in certain areas!” She quickly stated, waving her hands quickly. “Just give it a try…! I saw the pictures on Neppit! I was… curious so I was researching before bedtime! I promise, it’ll work!”

Blanc had her fists clenched tight, but they slowly relaxed, her expression softening. It… made sense. If she focused on eating certain foods, then it would concentrate the fat in certain areas… And if she did it right, she could even get an hourglass shape!

Her eyes softened and glanced around, before locking on Neptune, now looking much more hopeful.

“You promise…?” She bit her lip, then smiled, her mood improving by miles. “Very well. I’ll get Mina to get more sweets for me for this plan of ours.”

Neptune let out an exhale of relief. She wasn’t going to die here! Blanc’s wrath is something to be feared alright…

“Phew… Yeah! And we can even like, post pictures of it on Neppit to show how well it’s working! We’ll be famous for it!” She happily clapped, the happiness almost infectious!

Blanc reached over and yanked the article out of Nep’s hands, starting to crumple it up into a ball (an impressive feat, considering it was a whole magazine), then tossing it into a bin. The CPU now had an aura of confidence, and hope.

“Just you wait, I’m going to be the biggest CPU ever!” 

Although surprised by the sudden, odd plan, Mina followed her orders and started making more frequent trips into town. More specifically, to the bakery. Business for bakers all across Lowee shot up as more and more confectionery treats were being ordered for the ruler of the land. If nothing else, Neptune’s plan was a good boost to Lowee’s economy.

It was hard work for the CPU. She had to make sure not to use too much of her money on her sudden spending spree, but also had to make sure that her sisters didn’t sneak any food! She had a special refrigerated room set up, with three layers of doors, locks, security cameras, two robot guards, and tranquilizer turrets set up behind a painting across from the fridge. The guards were shifted out every three hours, and were only to let Mina in with new shipments of food.

And soon enough, Blanc had stored enough food to get started. Danishes for breakfast, pies for lunch, cakes for dinner, and cupcakes for snacks! She had it all planned out.

On her first day of her new diet, she set up her breakfast on the table. Three plates full of danishes, stacked three layers high, smelling of delicious cheese and fruits…

With a few breaths of preparation, she rubbed her hands together and took hold of one piece of pastry in each hand. She took it slow, at first, slowly chewing them like normal, savoring the good taste. And she even smiled, acknowledging this as the first step in a long road to bountifulness.

But this was too slow. It’d take her hours to eat all of it at this rate! She had to speed it up! Blanc opened her mouth wider, and began forcing the two danishes into her mouth. It took some effort, but once she got the pastries in, she chewed and munched and chomped away, before finally gulping it down. Her eyes went a little wide, and she rubbed her stomach. She was already feeling full at just that!

She couldn’t just stop there. She steeled herself for another round, and grabbed another two, and she hummed as she gobbled up these innocent little sweets. Crumbs fell onto her lap, and the frosting was all over her lips. A hand fell to her tummy to check the progress. It felt slightly larger? How long would this take anyways?! Maybe a week or two?

Her hands reached for the milk she had set up, and took a few conservative sips from the glass. She could do this. All of this was for her better body… The image of herself, with a heavy set of jugs and a round bubble butt flashed in her mind. That was the goal! That was her motivation!

Her eyes glazed over the platters of breakfast pastries before her, and she sighed. It was never going to be an easy path. Blanc shook her head and took hold of the next two, before beginning the process of once more stuffing it into her open maw.

Weeks later, Blanc had made some progress towards her ideal body. Her thighs had started to thicken up some, and her fingers were getting rounded and more éclair like. Her belly and hips had really started to fill out, but alas, her chest still hadn’t gotten much larger. Maybe it would be the last to grow? She had called Neptune in for advice.

“I dunno, seems like you’re doing everything right.” Nep casually said as she read through the Neppit article. “You’ve been eating dairy and stuff, riiiight?”

Blanc nodded quickly, currently using both hands to dig into her pies, swiftly pushing the substance into her mouth. Her face was already smeared in blueberry filling, with bits of apple filling dripping down her fattened chin, soft and rounded.

“Mrrf… Uh-huh…” She replied, clearing her mouth as she frowned at Neptune. “Cheese in danishes, cheesecakes, ice cream, milkshakes… All of my meals have at least some dairy!” Once she was finished talking, she returned to the shoveling of food into her open maw.

“Well, jeez. This article can’t be wrong! It has pictures and everything!” The Planeptunian complained, holding out the screen to show Blanc, but the girl was too busy stuffing her gullet to notice. “Hm… Maybe you just need to eat more? Yeah, that must be it. You must not be eating enough!”

Blanc raised an eyebrow at her, but didn’t stop eating. She shoved the pie tin away and yanked another one closer. Pumpkin, showered in whipped cream. Her pudgy fingers dug into the thick dessert and pulled out handfuls off the stuff, guiding it to her messy mouth. Neptune mentally reminded herself that a bib would be a good present for her, for future reference.

“Not eating enough? Neptune, I’m eating more than everyone else in the basilicom with each meal!”

Nep huffed, hopping off the table with her hands on her hips, acting offended.

“Well, excuuuuse me! I’m just tellin’ it as I see it! You want those big chest mounds, don’tcha?” She asked, voice raised like she was starting up an inspiring speech. “Then you gotta eat! Shove them fats down your pie hole and swallow it all! Feast, you flat specimen you! Feast! You’ll be the biggest CPU in no time! Don’t be a quitter! You can always be bigger!” Neptune announced, leaping up onto the chair, with one foot on the table and a fist raised triumphantly.

Blanc stared at her, finger frozen in her mouth as she was cleaning it of the filling and cream. There was a long pause, then finally she sighed, nodding.

“I suppose you have a point…” She shrugged, getting back to work cleaning the current tin with her hands, soon starting to lick it clean. Of course, that put a good amount of messy pumpkin on her face, that Nep wiped off helpfully with a napkin.

“Besides, I can already see it improving!” Neptune said with a grin, pointing downwards and poking a finger against Blanc’s chest. It wasn’t much bigger by any means, maybe a couple centimeters, but it was enough to make a bump on her dress. “So, you just need to keep at it!”

Blanc eyed her ‘mounds’, then nodded once more. Now she was filled with resolve, and she only had a couple more pies to finish for her meal! Maybe she’d even get seconds…

Weeks later, her gain continued. Tailors were called in every few days to measure her body for new outfits. Her dresses simply wouldn’t fit, and she had to start draping sheets and such into makeshift dresses while she waited for them to be made. It was a struggle for her to get up, and her figure was much rounder with how much extra Blanc there was.

The fat especially was centered down below; her rear always made her dresses fill out especially in the back, and the butt was always the first thing to tear! Her rotund belly always spilled over her waist, and her hands were much rounder, with her fingers and toes even more éclair-like. To top it all off, her cheeks were full, almost rosy constantly. Much of her muscle was lost to fat, meaning she could barely lift her hammer much anymore. But that wasn’t important; she needed to do this!

But… One thing hadn’t changed…

“Neptune!” She growled, waddling after the pink haired demon with her fists clenched in squishy little fists. “G-Get your ass back here!”

The girl nervously laughed as she jogged away from the tubby CPU. Fortunately for her, Blanc’s speed wasn’t improved too much thanks to all the fat, so Nep was able to stay three steps ahead.

“I said it wasn’t an exact science, riiight…?” She laughed as she ran around the table, now on the opposing side of Blanc. She truthfully had her doubts about the plan in the first place, but maybe she should’ve voiced it at the time?

“Cut the shit and stop running!” Blanc snarled ferally, before trying to leap up and over the table to strangle Neptune. But her weight was too much, and her strength was too little, and she plopped right onto the wooden table. Her limbs flailed as she let out a whine, trying to get her footing. “Neptuuuune…!”

A crack rung through the air, making the two girls freeze and stop, eyes going wide and locking on the other’s… Before the table suddenly shifted and buckled, the wood snapping as it broke, sending Blanc falling to the floor.

The round girl let out a tiny groan, her hand trying to grab an edge of the table to drag herself out. Neptune glanced from her to the door, sheepishly taking a few steps away to save her skin, before turning and flat out running out of there. In her dash out, she passed by Mina, who curiously watched her go, before going to investigate the crash.

Seeing the destroyed table in the center of the kitchen, she let out a quiet sigh, shaking her head.

“I’ll go get the Lowee Fit set up…” She said with a slightly defeated tone, before she turned and left for the living room, leaving the pillowy CPU in the wreckage of her mess.


End file.
